Disney Ultimate Infinity
Disney Ultimate Infinity is an upcoming toys-to-life action-adventure RPG videogame that's a sequel to Disney Infinity 3.0 but as a crossover between Disney, Warner Brothers (plus guest starring Cartoon Network's Steven Universe), 20th Century Fox, BBC, Rockstar Games (through without the Grand Theft Auto, Max Payne or Bully characters even though they've sanitized Red Dead Demeption), Sega, Square-Enix, Electronic Arts and Activision. Plot A Freedom Fighter named Sally Acorn teams up with Jake and Indy to save the Disney INFINITY Universe. Starter Pack The Starter Pack will include /Jake/ from Jake and the Neverland Pirates, /Sally Acorn/ from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Reboot Comic series as a Guest Character and Indiana Jones. Gameplay The Gameplay of Disney Ultimate INFINITY or aka Disney INFINITY 4.0: Ultimate Edition combines the gameplay style of RockStar Games' Grand Theft Auto V third person shooter mechanics such as the weapon selection wheel from GTA V, vehicle driving similar to GTA V, health bar being similar to the Kingdom Heart series, Compatibility This game will include compatibility from the first 3 games. Also, character pieces will be used for new features. Toy Box Elements Disney Ultimate Infinity/Toy Box Elements Enemies ''Main Article: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Enemies '' Waves There will be new packs introduced, such as Story Playsets where you play into 6-10 Levels of a Playset's level, Heroine and Anti-Hero packs where a Heroine and an Anti-Hero (ex. Shadow and Blaze from the Sonic series) are paired, and many more stuff to come. Also, 3-in-1 Toy Box Packs are packs that contain 3 figures and 4 Power Discs that are packaged in a box. Wave 1 *Doctor Who Playset (Twelfth Doctor + Clara Oswald and TARDIS Key Playset Token) *Sidekicks Pack (Izzy + Sonic the Hedgehog + Henry Jones Sr. and Jacky Bryant Sonic Costume Power Disc) *James Bond Playset (James Bond and Golden Gun Playset Token) *Steven Universe Story Playset (Steven + Connie and Cheeseburger Backpack Playset Token) Note: Steven can Switch to the Crystal Gems. *Harry Potter Playset (Harry + Lord Voldermort and TBA Playset Token) *Sonic the Hedhehog Heroine and Anti-Hero Pack (Shadow the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat) *Red Dwarf Toy Box Pack (Dave Lister + Arnold Rimmer and Mimas Dome and Minas Sky) *Sofia the First Toy Box Pack *Miles from Tomorrowland Toy Box Pack Wave 2 *Miraculous Ladybug Toy Box Pack (Marinette/Ladybug + Adrien/Cat Noir + Miraculous Paris Dome and Miraculous Paris Sky) *TBA Doc McStuffins Pack *Blackadder Playset (Edmund Blackadder and TBA Playset Token) Wave 3 Wave 4 Wave 5 Wave 6 Wave 7 Wave 8 Levels *Prologue: The Creation of the Toy Box *TBA Finale Level Steven Universe Story Playset Levels *Gem Glow * Voice Cast Work in Progress. (In order of Appearance): *Simon Pegg- The Narrator *Tara Strong- Sally Acorn, Scarlet Witch, Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails/Hyper Tails *Scott Menville- Quicksilver *Coleen Clinkenbeard- Jake/Captain Jake *Keith Ferguson- Indiana Jones, Han Solo, Lord Hater *Eric Bauza- Luke Skywalker *Scralett Johansson- Black Widow *Troy Baker- Hawkeye, Loki, Fifth Doctor *Wally Wingert- Doctor Strange, Fourth Doctor, Cubot *Yuri Lowenthal- Cecil Harvey, Nova, Rallen, Spider-Man/Symbiote Spider-Man *Robert Downey Jr.- Iron Man *John DiMaggio- Sandman, Galactus *Greg Cipes- Iron Fist *Chris Pratt- Star-Lord, Crash Bandicoot (SpeVoice) Voice *Samuel L. Jackson- Nick Fury *Nolan North- Deadpool, Green Goblin, Rocket Raccoon, Bean the Dynamite Duck *Craig Charles- Dave Lister *Cristina Vee- Marinette/Ladybug *Byrce Papenbrook- *Zach Callison- Steven Universe, Leo *Grace Rolek- Connie Maheswaran, June *Deedee Magno-Hall- Pearl *Phil LaMarr- Dagger, Darth Vader, Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles *Shelby Rabara- Peridot *Estelle- Garnet, Lupe the Wolf *Michaela Dietz- Amethyst *Kari Walghren- Pirate Princess *Jeremy Shada- Miles Callisto *Collen O' Shaughnessey- Charmy Bee, Janet Van Dyne/Wasp *Dee Bradley Baker- Chewbacca, Lion, The Master, Various Characters *Johnny Yong Bosch- Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow *Josh Keaton- Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic, Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver *Peter Capaldi- Twelfth Doctor *Tom Kenny- Commander Peepers, Tenth Doctor *Robin Atkin Downes- The Punisher, Ninth Doctor *Nicholas Briggs- Cybermen, Daleks, Dalek Emperor *Rowan Atkinson- Edmund Blackadder, The Doctor (Curse of Fatal Death Version) *David Tennant- Scrooge McDuck *Thomas Brodie-Sangster- Harry Potter, Ferb Fletcher/Darth Ferb *Emma Watson- Hermione Granger *Ralph Finnes- Lord Voldermort *Quinton Flynn- Axel, Timon *Ernie Sabella- Pumbaa *Haley J. Osment- Sora, Classic Sonic, Vanitas *Kyle Herbert- Newsman #1 *Kirk Thornton- Newsman #2, Saix, Orbot *Fred Tatasciore- The Hulk, Qui-Gon Jinn *Brad Swaile- Battle Arena Announcer Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Doctor Who Category:Red Dwarf Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Indiana Jones Category:Sofia the First Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Harry Potter Category:Spider-Man Category:Fantastic Four Category:Final Fantasy Category:Gravity Falls Category:Steven Universe Category:X-Men Category:The Avengers Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Square-Enix Category:Tomb Raider Category:Rockstar Games Category:Sega Category:Electronic Arts Category:Deus Ex Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Blackadder Category:Only Fools and Horses Category:Sherlock Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:James Bond Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Open World Category:3D platformers Category:ShadEmman's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Ninjacat14's Ideas Category:Moana Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The 7D Category:Pocahontas Category:Doctor Strange Category:Darkwing Duck Category:TaleSpin Category:Gargoyoles Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kim Possible Category:Overwatch Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Teletubbies Category:Postman Pat Category:Sonic Team Category:NiGHTs Into Dreams Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Avatar Category:Medal of Honor